Electrically operated solenoid valves are used in a wide variety of automotive and industrial applications to control the flow of a gas or fluid. An electrically operated solenoid valve is generally comprised of an electrical coil which, when energized, produces an electromagnetic field that is utilized to perform some function. In the case of a solenoid valve actuator, the electromagnetic field is utilized to displace an actuator member along an actuation axis. The actuator member is in turn operatively engaged with a valve mechanism such that axial displacement of the actuator member correspondingly engages/disengages a portion of the valve mechanism to control the flow of a gas or fluid therethrough.
In some instances, the use of electrically operated solenoids is desired to control minute flow volumes of gases or fluids. However, precise and accurate control of minute quantities of fluid volumes is difficult to achieve. Additionally, controlling minute flow volumes requires the use of relatively small solenoid and valve components. Manufacture miniature solenoid valve components and assembling such components into a physically small package can be both expensive and time consuming.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide an improved miniature electrically operated solenoid valve. The present invention meets this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.